


We're all Home with the Stars

by Animal34875



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Everyone is homesick, Fluff, Jay gets sick, Jay is homeisck, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stargazing, Zane is a mother hen and you can't tell me differently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animal34875/pseuds/Animal34875
Summary: Jay loves to stargaze, watching the night sky lite with its own festival lights. Watching as the lines connected inside his head to create the constellations he’s grown up with all his life. Jay absolutely loves it, especially how the noises of the day finally go away and the night swoops in to fill the silence. Problem was, Jay forgot to go back to bed.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Cole/Lloyd Garmadon/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	We're all Home with the Stars

It was pretty much silent on Destiny’s Bounty. Nearly everyone was asleep and the skies were clear. The only person not asleep was the Blue Ninja, known for being loud and eccentric, not to mention the ability to wield lightning. Jay Walker was his name, accompanied by a head of auburn hair, sun-kissed skin, electric blue eyes, and freckles that dotted his skin like stars in the sky. Jay was second-to-youngest in the group, right before Lloyd, and was rather petite compared to his other companies. Thankfully, both Lloyd and Zane were in the same boat as him, Kai and Cole were just too muscular and well-built for the others to compete.

Normally, Jay would be the first to fall asleep, always claiming he needed his beauty sleep, followed closely behind by Zane, but tonight was different. Jay had been raised in a junkyard for the first half of his life, so when Sensei reached out and gave Jay the chance of exploring the world, of being able to see what he never could and meet the people he never would have, he took it. Now, laying motionless in his bed, right above Cole, he was wondering what would’ve happened had he declined. He didn’t regret his decision, so much has happened that Jay was grateful for, but sometimes he wonders what would’ve happened if he stayed. Would he be asleep right now? Or would he be up with his parents, or himself, watching the night sky? At that particular thought, Jay felt something tug harshly at his heart, causing ripples of homesickness and nostalgia. It was one of his favorite memories of home, staying up so late just to stare at the stars for hours, squeezed between his mother and father, listening at full attention as they explained the celestial world to him. Jay loved it. And once Jay, and his parents, got older, Jay would often watch the sky alone, replaying facts and connecting constellations inside his head for hours. Sometimes. he would even spend the night outside, something that scared his parents lifeless every time.

As Jay thought more and more of his night time adventures of exploring the sky with his eyes, he felt his eyes move on their own accord and stare at the door, a clear question dancing inside his head. Should he sneak outside and enjoy the sky once more? Or, should he stay inside and try to go to sleep? Normally, Jay would try to avoid walking in dark corridors in the middle of the night as much as he could, but maybe it was how overwhelmed with emotions and nostalgia he was at that point that made him risk it. ‘I mean, what are the odds of some psycho murderer aboard a flying ship in the middle of the night anyway?’ Jay responded to himself as he got up, pulling his blanket and pillow into his arms. 

Making sure to make no sound as he landed gracefully on the floor, and that his blanket didn’t touch the floor, for any noise could easily wake the others. Even Kai, who was the heaviest sleeper. Jay turned the knob slowly and silently closed the door behind, now turning to the right and trying to, as quietly as he could, and as fast as he could, get to the outside. Thankfully, he reached the outside without any murderer trying to stab him and was relieved to find the deck empty. It would be hard to explain why he was up. Jay was even more delighted when he saw that the sky was clear of clouds, he had picked the perfect night.

Gently, since that was just Jay, he laid his blanket down and his pillow. He sat on top of his blanket since he didn’t want the warmth of the big, and fluffy, blue fabric to tempt him to sleep. And for a while, Jay watched. Just like he did when he was at home, except he was on a flying ship and not a pile of metal. The lines, a beautiful snow white, began connecting stars once again. Names and stories flashed in the back of his head as shapes began to form, despite it being years since he first heard them from his parents. So much has changed in his life, from way too many close calls haunting him for weeks to him getting the loves of his life, but the stars, his first friend, remained the same.

As all the memories of staring at the stars flooded back and constellations he hadn’t thought about in ages came back, he felt his eyelids get heavier and his mind get foggier, sleep finally trying to take Jay in for the night. A part of him mentioned that he should go back to bed before he went to sleep, but he hardly heard it. All he could really process was that he was crawling under his blanket and his head was resting on his nice and cold pillow. Jay sighed peacefully, happy that he was falling asleep under the perfect night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been about two years-ish since I've posted anything. I know I still have to finish Five Souls, and I will, but I'm probably going to post a bunch of different stuff first since I'm trying to get back into the writing game.
> 
> Also, I have a YouTube channel where I upload themed playlist, I'm thinking about creating one for Five Souls and maybe this one as well, would you guys be interested?


End file.
